WonKyu Drabble - Annoying
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Salah satu guru pengajarku di tempat ini. Aku berharap, hari ini aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. / WonKyu / Drabble / BL / DLDR! / Enjoy :D
Title: Annoying

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Seunghyun, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Sumarry: Salah satu guru pengajarku di tempat ini. Aku berharap, hari ini aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya.

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I own the plot only, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

 _Ceklek_.

Aku mendorong pintu kaca yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dengan semangat, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam. Ya, disinilah aku kembali menimba ilmu, selain di sekolah tentunya.

Sebentar lagi aku akan menempuh ujian seleksi masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Mau tak mau aku harus selalu bolak-balik dari rumah ke tempat ini setiap hari. Namun, rasa lelah itu akan menguar begitu saja ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Salah satu guru pengajarku di tempat ini.

Choi Siwon.

Itulah namanya. Otaknya sangat cerdas. Ia bahkan sanggup menguasai pelajaran Matematika, Fisika, dan Kimia sekaligus. Keren sekali bukan? Karena itulah, aku menaruh rasa padanya. Hehehe.

Aku berharap, hari ini aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya.

 _Yah, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?_ Aku membatin pelan. Jangan sampai mukaku terlihat memerah setelah ini. Haaahh, Choi Siwon _seonsaengnim_ , kau memberikan pengaruh yang tidak baik untuk jantung dan mukaku sekaligus, kau tahu?

.

.

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Namun, Siwon- _ssi_ belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dengan tidak bersemangat seperti tadi pagi, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Ternyata, salah satu teman sekelasku, Lee Hyukjae, sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

Ia terlihat sedang asyik bermain dengan laptopnya. Aku yang penasaran pun bertanya, "Hyukjae-ya, Kau sedang apa?"

Hyukjae hanya menoleh sekilas ke arahku, kemudian menggeser letak laptopnya mendekat ke hadapan wajahku. "Ini, aku sedang meng- _copy_ drama-drama milik Seunghyun _hyung_ — _ani_ , Seunghyun _seonsaengnim_."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti, "Drama apa saja yang kau _copy_? Apakah banyak?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hyukjae. "Hanya lima judul drama." sambungnya, sambil melayangkan cengiran lebarnya padaku.

"Pantas saja," Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kali ini. "Data yang kau _copy_ hampir mencapai empat puluh giga byte." Rasanya aku ingin menoyor dahi temanku yang satu ini.

 _Dasar maniak._

"Hey, sudah selesaikah?"

Tiba-tiba suara lain datang, menginterupsi percakapanku dengan Hyukjae. Aku reflek menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, ke asal suara tersebut.

 _Deg_!

Wajah Seunghyun _seonsaengnim_ terlihat terlalu dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan, satu senti lagi, kuyakin aku tidak sengaja akan mencium pipi kirinya. Astaga. Aku sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, tidak ingin lebih lama untuk menatap wajahnya. Sebelum aku berhasil untuk mengalihkan pandanganku—

 _Krieett…_

" _Annyeong_ _ha_ —"

Siwon _seonsaengnim_?

.

.

Siwon POV

Karena ada urusan penting lainnya, akhirnya aku datang telat hari ini. Aku hanya mendesah pasrah ketika tahu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00pm KST. Bergegas aku segera memakirkan motorku dengan rapih di parkiran.

Aku senang bekerja disini. Selain karena teman-teman yang ramah, berkat bekerja disini, aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang. Kau tahu? Seseorang itu mampu mengalihkan pandanganku ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya disini.

Sekarang, senyum sudah menghiasi wajahku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku riang menuju pintu kaca, mendorong pintu itu dengan semangat membara yang kupunya.

" _Annyeong ha_ —"

Ucapanku terputus. Aku sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

Dia. Murid kesayanganku. Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Seunghyun _sunbae_?

"— _seyo…_ "

Aku membungkukkan badanku kemudian melemparkan cengiran bodoh ke hadapan orang-orang yang sepertinya menungguku untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku. Reflek aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebetulnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah, Siwon- _ssi_! _Annyeonghaseyo_?" Teman-teman yang lain menyapaku sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Seunghyun _sunbae_. Kulihat, Ia melayangkan _smirk_ menyebalkannya ke arahku.

Sial.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Untuk pelipur lara. Do you miss them?...


End file.
